Breaking a Broken Heart
by Hear My Roar
Summary: In the end, it was Gohan's unhealthy love for Android 18 that ultimately festered into his thoughts, and got him killed. :One-sided M. Gohan/18:


Summary: In the end, it was Gohan's unhealthy love for Android 18 that ultimately festered into his thoughts, and got him killed. :One-sided Gohan/18:

**Important A/N! **_Ok, So I'm sure most of you have seen the History of Trunks and saw how Gohan died… Well, I changed it. It's still kind of the same, but not really. So… Read and Enjoy!_

**Dragon Ball Z: **One-Shot- _Breaking a Broken Heart_

**X…X**

"Tell me my dear… Can a heart still break after its stopped beating?"

-The Corpse Bride

**X…X**

Deep, labored breaths consumed Gohan as he tried to take in air normally once again, but it was too hard to. His shredded clothes hung off his fit, one-armed body, and blood dripped from him and coated the black ash ground. His short, black spiked hair was matted with dirt and dust and his dark onyx eyes blazed in anger.

He had to beat the Androids… He had too, or it would be the end of him, and the rest of humanity. And he couldn't let all his friend's deaths be in vain, he couldn't let the robots win.

Struggling, Gohan concentrated on the rest of the power in him and held onto it, refusing to let it drain away not matter how tired he was. With a loud, painful scream, Gohan's dark hair turned blonde and large, his black eyes flashed green, and a light, golden glow formed around him. He was a Super Saiyan.

Gritting his teeth together, Gohan pushed himself from the ground and flew up towards what he believed was the enemy, but the second his eyes landed on her perfect, face, he slowed to a stop.

The two Androids laughed, "Finally realized it's hopeless?" 17 questioned dryly, a smirk on his face. Android 17 had shoulder length black hair that fell bluntly, ice cold blue eyes, and deep, bronze skin. He wore a black shirt with a bright orange handkerchief around his neck, and casual blue jeans. If it wasn't for the fact that he and his sister had destroyed half of the world and that he was currently _flying, _Gohan would've believed him to be another normal civilian.

_But he wasn't. _And that's what he had to remember, no matter who his sister was.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Gohan finally allowed his eyes to venture to Android 18, whose stare on Gohan was quite intense. She also like her brother had her hair cut to her shoulders, but it was a bleach blonde, but she had the same ice blue eyes. Her skin was a soft crème color that Gohan could never seem to get out of his head, and she wore a simple jean jacket and a striped skirt with tights.

Gohan's breath thickened as his eyes outlined every inch of 18's face before he realized what he was doing, and sheepishly glanced away.

He knew he had to destroy these Androids in front of him, but how could he do it while being in love with one of them? He wasn't sure how it happened, but gradually, over time, Gohan's heart began speeding in desire when thinking of 18 and soon, he couldn't get her out of his head.

Suddenly, Gohan felt a punch in his gut and his breath to escape him once more as he stumbled back in the air, his eyes coming out and connecting with Android 17. He then reached forward and twisted his fingers through his hair and brought his head near his lips.

"You're lucky that I don't just break your neck right here." 17 threatened, jerking his head to the side, causing a loud '_pop_!' and for Gohan to groan, "But then who would we be able to play with?" He arrogantly smiled, letting it stretch across his face.

Taking one more leap of bravery, Gohan twisted his head towards Android 17 and spit saliva and blood into his face, smirking as he watched it his the center of his forehead, and drip down to his nose.

Android 17 floated there for a moment, frozen. He stared at Gohan with wide eyes before clenching his teeth together and wiping the spit off with his handkerchief.

"You're making my patience run thin." 17 growled out before throwing Gohan harshly to the ground, the cement cracking around Gohan's damaged body, "Next time you won't be so lucky." He called out to Gohan, smirking at him once more before turning and flying away with his sister.

Lying there, Gohan stared up at the polluted sky. It was once a dazzling blue, but now, it was filled with gases and smoke from all the buildings the Android's had burned. From all the lives they had destroyed.

Gohan seriously didn't know what was wrong with him. How could he, savior of the world, be in love with the enemy? To an android that was built to destroy the world, not to save it?

His head spun, and eventually, all Gohan saw was black.

…

"_You're so beautiful…" Gohan murmured into Android 18's golden hair, taking in her aroma as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smelled like burning flowers and ash, but for some reason, this seemed to comfort Gohan. Her odd fragrance caused him to smile._

_In response, 18 giggled before entangling her hands into Gohan's dark locks and pulled his head closer, "You're so handsome…" She whispered back, only half joking as their eyes connected and Gohan could feel his soul pouring into hers. She held his heart and she knew it._

_Being impatient, Gohan lurched his head forward and pressed his lips to hers, the warmth of his body radiating to her cold one. Their bodies molded together as their lips moved in synch and Gohan could feel happiness in stomach rise._

_He loved her, and now, he was holding her in his arms. What more could he need?_

_Deepening the kiss, Gohan licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and 18 happily obliged. Their lips entangled, fighting for dominance, but in the end it didn't matter. They could feel each other's embrace and that was enough._

_Pulling back, Gohan whispered, "I love you so much…" He quietly said, playfully nipping her neck while running his fingers through her blonde hair._

"_I love you too." 18 whispered back, tightening her hold on him, "And that's why you must always be mine." She whispered fiercely, pulling his face back to hers and they continued kissing._

_But suddenly, Gohan felt a pain shoot up in his stomach and he stumbled back and looked down in shock to see blood soaking his shirt and a knife plunged into his stomach._

"_You will be mine…" Android said with a large smirk covering her face as she slowly advanced, holding up her hand as a ball of light formed in it…_

…

Gohan bolted straight up, instantly awake. His body ached and was covered in a cold sweat, and he was panting. Despite the ending, Gohan hated to admit to himself how much he enjoyed that dream…

Shaking his head, Gohan looked around him only to realize he was still at East City. Or, was still in the remains of East City. Everything was burned to a crisp and the only debris on the ground was ash. Another city had been destroyed.

Letting a deep sigh part from his lips, Gohan couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself. How could he let love overcome the need to protect the world? How could he love a monster?

Right then, Gohan wanted nothing more then to slap himself. How could he call Android 18 a monster? She was beautiful, and strong, smart, and creative… She was the love of his life!

Once again, Gohan shook his head to clear it's thoughts before using his one arm to push himself up from the ground and he stood, his shoulders sagging forward. He didn't have the strength to fly all the way home, let alone to feel his Mother's wrath for being in dangers way. Plus, he had injuries that needed tending.

Thinking for a moment, Gohan floated off the ground before slowly flying in the direction of what was once Capsule Corporation, knowing Bulma would be able to fix up his injuries and save him from his Mother's anger all at once. It wasn't the best plan, but her house was closer, plus Trunks would want another training lesson soon anyways…

Taking a deep breath, Gohan tried to scrounger up energy for the fly home, but he knew it was going to be long, and painful…

…

"You can't start training Trunks again!" Bulma snapped angrily, "It's only been four days since your last encounter!" She screeched.

"He needs me to train him." Gohan responded nervously, knowing that Bulma's wrath could be just as terrifying as his Mother's.

"It's only been four days!" She yelled once more.

Bulma had always been very stubborn, but when it came to stuff like arguing over martial arts, she usually lost. Her long turquoise hair reached below her shoulder blades and was messily braided over the shoulder, and her big, blue eyes matched. Her skin was fair and usually was covered in oil or dark smudged from working in her tattered lab, and she always wore grease stained clothes ever since the rest got ruined. Even in her forties, she still had her youth.

"If something happened to me when fighting the Androids one day…" Gohan trailed off, taking a deep breath, "He will have needed to be trained to stop them without me here." He said reasonably, and it broke Bulma's heart to hear.

She didn't want to hear Gohan planning ahead for his death, nor did she want her son to have to be the one to save the Earth. But she knew he was right. If he did died, Trunks would have to be the one to kill the Androids, and that was not an easy job.

Bulma sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose, "Fine. But if you feel any pain what-so-ever, you have to-"

Suddenly, Bulma was cut off by a loud explosion, and the two adult launched themselves to the nearest radio and turned it on.

"_Just coming in. The Androids are once again attacking West City and need to be stopped! Destroying everything in site, they will not show any mercy on the civilians anymore!"_

Trunks rushed into the room, his lavender hair cut to his ears, and his dark blue eyes shining with vengeance, "Come on Gohan! Let's go beat some Android butt!" He shouted, pumping a fist into the air eagerly.

"No." Gohan growled out, "I'm going to see what I can do, but you're staying here." He commanded, walking towards the door.

"But-" Trunks began pleading, only to be cut off.

"Fine. Come on." Gohan nudged towards the door, and the eleven-year-old eagerly ran towards it.

"He's only eleven-" Bulma began to say, but froze when she saw Gohan quickly punch Trunks in the neck, causing him to faint to the ground.

"Tell him I'm sorry." Gohan whispered lightly before running from the room and flying towards West City. He had to stop the Androids… and if he didn't…

He was prepared to die trying.

…

The city was burning to the ground. Recently rebuilt buildings were on fire as ash slowly collected around them, plants that had finally grown back were dying, and people ran around frantic, trying to escape the forsaken world around them.

"Back so soon?" 17 taunted as he watched Gohan fly towards them, rage built up on his face as he flashed into a super Saiyan, knowing he stood no chance without it.

Without any warning, Gohan flew at 17 without taking as much as a second glance at 18, knowing he'd lose all anger, and he threw a powerful punch in the Android's face before shooting a yellow beam at his stomach, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Not bad…" 17 commented as he dug himself out off the debris laying around him, brushing off the black ash from his clothes, "But you know I can do better." He smirked, flying straight up at Gohan and pressing his fist into his gut, causing Gohan to gasp for air.

Tumbling backwards, Gohan quickly responded by doing a roundhouse kick in the air and sweeping 17 to his back before shooting him to the ground once more, hoping he'd catch fire and burn alive. But no suck luck.

"Soon, I might have to take you down with me!" 17 yelled, flying upwards again and sent an energy blast towards Gohan, who quickly avoided it before shooting Ki lasers all around 17, but he just easily absorbed them.

Gohan didn't stand a chance.

Suddenly, 18 launched herself at Gohan and clean-cut punched him in the face, sending many jabs and blows to his body before pushing him to the dirt, "I got him." 18 dryly comment over her shoulder, "Just make sure the rest of the city burns." She smirked.

Chuckling, 17 nodded, sending more Ki blasts to the ground.

Refusing to look at her face and get mesmerized, Gohan closed his eyes before swinging at 18 and luckily punching her gut, he then sent energy blasts her way, but she easily avoided him.

"Open your eyes." She taunted, "Maybe you'll actually be able to hit me." She laughed.

Just like that, Gohan opened his eyes and felt his cheeks flush and his heart race when he saw 18 in front of him, and did not respond when he felt her blast him further into the ground.

Slowly, his energy left him and he could no longer go super. His body hadn't fully recovered from the last attack, and new gashes lined his already tattered body. He was fighting a losing battle, especially with his heart.

Another punch hit his chest, but all Gohan could think was that 18 had touched him, and a kick to the head caused his mind to go reeling. He was going crazy for her, and he didn't even know it.

Maybe it was from being half conscious, or maybe because he thought she ought to know, but Gohan found himself whispering, "I love you…" To 18 as she leaned over him to get another hit in.

Instantly, 18 froze. Gohan expected to instantly be killed by then, but it shocked him to hear 18 respond, "I have killed your friends and family, destroyed most of this Country, and have been trying to kill you." She stated, "How can you love me?" She questioned in a tone of disgust and curiosity.

"Because I do." Gohan said quietly, staring up into her beautiful eyes, not knowing what was to come.

Taking a deep breath, 18 leaned forward and pressed her lips to Gohan's in a short, chaste kiss, knowing if she did anything more she wouldn't be able to help herself, before pulling back, "Goodbye, Son Gohan." She whispered and raised her hand.

"Goodbye…" He responded lowly, to happy to realize what was coming.

Suddenly, a flash above him was sent down at him and it slowly encased his body, tearing at his skin and burning his bone. His head pounded viciously, and all he could feel was pain. But soon, he felt nothing at all.

18 stared at his lifeless body for a moment, letting a tear slip from one of her icy eyes. She quickly wiped it away once she realized it was there and bent down once more before pressing a kiss to Gohan's bloodied forehead, knowing it would be the last time she saw him, "I'll miss you." She whispered in a distant voice, as if she had just lost a loved one, before hurriedly flying up into the air and towards her brother.

She never did look back.

**A/N: So… Was it bad? Was it good? Let me know! Thanks for reading and please review!:)**


End file.
